I promise
by 7dragons7
Summary: On the journey to colect Sakura's memories a bond between Kurogane and Fai begins. Love and trust are put to the test can these two find a way to make it work. KuroXFai
1. I hate you

Disclaimer- sadly I do not own Tsubasa Clamp does.

Pairings - Fai and Kerogane

Spoilers- none

Kerogane was in a foul mood. Very foul. He was done with the brats, the white pork bun and he was very very done with that obnoxious magician. Ever since they got to this wretched world all that mage had done was cling to him. With a Hyuu hyuu this and a hyuu hyuu that. It was enough to make a man go insane. He had left the home they were staying in without telling anyone. Perhaps he could find a place to have a nice drink.

Yes liquor would make him feel better. He smiled at the thought of the cool amber liquid. Maybe there would even be a bar fight. That would be the best.

"Kero-woof-woof!"

Kerogan froze. The mage had figured out that he had left already. Damn him. Before the ninja could process the situation any further the magician had hopped onto his back wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Where are you going?" asked the mage.

"Get off of me," growled the ninja.

Fai only tightened his grip on the man and asked again this time in a singing it, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," snarled Kerogane doing his best to tear Fai off of him.

"Oh," the magician was quite but only for a moment. "Can I come?"

"NO!" Kurogane felt a vain in his forehead popping out. "What part of to get away from you do you not understand?"

""But I promise to be good!" Fai whined.

The warrior was in no mood for this. All he wanted to do was find a bar get good and plastered and perhaps start a fight or too. Was that too much to ask?

Catching the mage off guard he reached behind him and grabbed the wizard by the scruff of his neck ad threw him onto his back.

Fai let out a small whimper of pain. "That hurt Kuro-pi," The wizard looked up at him from his place on the pavement.

"Now you listen here. And you listen good." Kurogane grabbed Fai by his golden locks just to make sure he'd pay attention. "Lets make one thing clear. I hate you. All you've done since we got here is cling to me and chatter my damn ears off. Enough is enough. I can't stand the sight of you anymore. Don't talk to me anymore don't even look at me anymore as far as I'm concerned you don't even exist any more," Kurogane couldn't stop his rant there was no need to go this far but as long as he and Fai were having a nice talk like this he might as well put all his cards on the table and let this mage know how he felt about things. "Also just so were clear on one other thing. I think you should know that you're the most worthless member on this little adventure team. All you do is cause me trouble. You don't fight you don't use your magic you are worthless. So you better shape up or I'll have the kids wash their hands of you too. Maybe you should just disappear," He let go of Fai and walked away.

He sighed as he left Fai behind. It felt good to say those things. Of course he hadn't really meant most of them. He didn't really hate the mage or think he was worthless. He didn't mind the wizards company most of the time. Some days it was really nice to have the wizard around. Sometimes he was a good listener. And he took good care of the princess when he and the brat were out. But he had to say those things so that he could have a moment of peace.

Kurogane frowned to himself. Perhaps when he got back he would go apologize to Fai. That idiotic mage probably wouldn't even remember that talk. Everything was fine.

Fai rubbed his head at the spot where Kurogane had grabbed him. His back hurt his head hurt.

And Kurogane had said that he hated him.

Fai closed his eyes tightly.

That shadow.

"I guess I won't be bothering you anymore Kero-chi. I hope me not being there anymore makes you happy." Smiling weakly Fai turned to look behind him. "Looks like you found me,"

To be continued…

Oh snap. Not bad for a first fic huh? Well I think its good but what I think doesn't matter. Its what you think. I know spelling and grammar will make most of you gauge your eyes out. So feel free to flame that. But after that let me know how you feel about the story. I have every thing already planed out. Except for the very very end. I have like one paragraph left and I have no idea what to put. Sighs. Well enough of this I'll post the next chapter AQAP (as quick as possible)

7dragons7


	2. Is this what you wanted

Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kerogane and Fai and a lot less Syaoran and Sakura. (sorry SXS fans but I read 12 volumes of Cardcaptors and watched 70 some episodes I'm done with you two.)

Spoilers none

A/N I got my first review and was so happy and I got a lot of hits. I hope I don't disappoint anyone

There was a strong magical force in the air. Very strong. Kerogane smiled into his drink. Forget starting a bar fight finding this person would be so much better. Someone with this much magical power was bound to be a good fight. He just had to be careful not to kill the person.

Kerogane quickly gulped down the rest of his drink and tossed a couple of coins onto the bar and left. He kept a firm grip on his katana. Magic was a bit of a mystery to him he had to concentrate and find out where it was coming from. Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind and focused on the magical energies in the air.

It was a bit frustrating and very hard with no magical abilities himself made things all the more difficult. "Guess I should of brought the wizard with me," he chuckled. Clearing his mind again he focused on the magical energies in the air.

This magical person didn't seem to be all that far away. Unfortunately this city was a maze. This guy better be worth it.

Kurogane followed the magical energies. They kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Stop struggling," said a voice.

The ninja stopped. This must be it. 'Down this alley way was someone who would hopefully give him a real challenge.

"How dare you defy me," the voice said again. A load crash of metal falling into the pavement. And a whimper. Kurogane smiled some poor fool was getting their ass kicked by this guy. The ninja unsheathed his weapon.

"I told you we are going back and there you will pay for you defiance," Another small whimper of pain. "This pain is nothing to what your about to feel once we return home,"

Kurogane steeped into the alley, sword drawn . "No ones going home till you face me," The ninja's smile quickly faded from his face. "Fai?"

Covered in blood on his knees was Fai. Blood dripped from his face and his arms hung usless clearly broken at his side. His breathing was labored and there was a sword in his left shoulder. His attacker a tall beautiful man with long dark hair was holding the sword twisting it deeper into Fai's body.

"Go away," said the man "Were busy here,"

"You get away from him," growled Kerogane. God he was an idiot. Everything made since now. Fai's clinging to him so intent on being with him every freaking moment of the day since they got to this world. Cause Fai knew. Fai knew that the people who were looking for him were here. He knew that as soon as he was left alone that he would be captured and beaten and dragged back to his world.

Damn Fai for not saying anything! If he had known he would of let Fai go to the bar with him…maybe. He would of at least made sure the brat would watch out for Fai.

With a loud roar Kurogane ran toward Fai's attacker. With his katana he slashed at his opponent.

"You are two slow," said the man. "Remember this. Fai is mine and I will get him back. I grow bored and don't feel like dirtying my hands with your blood. Hold on tight to Fai next time I'll leave right away with him," With a flash of light the evil man and the magical energies in the air were gone.

"Come back!" shouted Kerogane but even he knew it was no use. That evil man was gone. Dropping his Katana he quickly went to Fai's side.

"Is this what you wanted?" Fai asked weakly. "For me to disappear. To die," The magician struggled to look at Kerogane. His breathing just becoming small gasps for air.

"I don't hate you," said Kerogane softly. He took a quick analysis of Fai's injuries. A severe head wound. Both arms broken. Judging by his breathing a broken rib. And a nasty sword wound. There was probably more damage underneath the mage's clothes. "Hey, I need you to stay awake okay. So talk or sing or pretend to whistle or whatever you need to stay awake. You have a bad head wound so I need you to stay with me okay?"

"I'll try," said Fai softly. He began to hum a little song.

"Good," said the ninja. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around the thin magician. "I never meant those things I said to you, just so you know," He picked up Fai and as quickly as he could began to run back to the small place they were staying at. There he could treat Fai's injuries. "I don't hate you or want you to disappear or anything like that,"

"Oh," was all Fai said. And went back to humming his song. It was to soft for Kurogane to hear.

As quickly as he could he headed back towards the inn. He could fell Fai's blood running down his arms. He had to hurry or Fai might just die in his arms. And it would be partly his fault. Maybe if he hadn't said all those terrible things to Fai he might've tried a little harder to get away from that man. Tried to get away or fight back. If he hadn't made Fai think he was worthless maybe….

"Stay with me Fai," he growled as the magician's tune began to fade. "Were almost there,"

To be continued…..

A/N

Whew. Another part. Just in case anyone was wondering. I just finished Tsubasa 16. That's were things were kinda boring then weird then confusing and then things got really really bad. I have to go back and read it cause that whole Syaoran thing confused me. And in the show I'm like 10 episodes into the second season. So I don't know anything about Fai's past and stuff so I'm not ruining anything for anyone in this fic. And I expect the same in return don't send me spoilers!! Tsubasa 17 comes out in May. So there will be better fan fics with Fai past in them someday. Not today though. Thanks for reading

7dragons7


	3. I'll protect you

Disclaimer - I do not own Tsubasa. CLAMP does.

A/N Thank you for all your support. I was really excited to see my first fic get hits and reviews and stuff like that. It made me really happy. Just a couple of things. I'm sorry for the grammar I know it makes most of you want to kill yourselves. I'll try harder. Also I'm sorry about Kurogane's name. I didn't even notice that. Even when I glanced through it for spelling errors. That shouldn't happen anymore. One more apology. I'm sorry if Kurogane is a bit out of character. He probably won't get any better. He is what he is. I'll do my best to keep him the same old Kurogane that we know and love. I thought I was doing a good job but I'll try harder. Well enjoy!

Spoilers. Nothing major. Just brief mentions of a couple worlds they went to. Nothing past the world of Otto.

Kurogane cursed as he entered the inn that they were staying at. No one was there. Syaoran and the others were probably off looking for the feather. It might be for the best though. If Mokona was here he could have that damn witch do something, but the price would be high. He could treat wounds just fine he didn't need her.

He would do his best to treat Fai's injuries. "Stay with me!" snarled Kurogane. Fai's eyes were starting to close. "You have to stay awake when you have a head injury!"

"Kuro-pu" was Fai's reply.

With a sigh he laid Fai on the bed. He was going to do everything he could for the mage.

XxX

Fai opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times. 'Where am I?' was the first thought that came to his head. He tried to sit up then immediately stopped trying to do that. He hurt everywhere! Moving was not a good feeling. But he didn't want to just lay there that was boring.

So did he want to lie down and be bored or sit up and be bored but also in pain?

The mage smiled to himself. That was a stupid question. Of course he wanted to sit up. Then he could figure out where he was.

Sitting up was easier said then done. Both of the wizard's arms were bandaged up and quite useless at the moment. But with a lot of squirming around and lots of unnecessary pain he finally managed a sitting position. Once up he looked around. He was only at the inn. He sighed a little put out hopping that he might have wound up someplace better, but he really couldn't complain. It was better then where he thought he was going to end up.

This would do. There were much worse places he could be. But more then anything he wanted to leave this world as soon as possible.

"HEY!!"

Fai looked up "Ku-"

"Why are you sitting up?! You should be lying down!" Kurogane shouted at the mage and stomped over to push the wizard onto his back.

"NO!" Fai cried. "I worked so hard to sit up!" The magician did his best with his beat up body to dodge the ninja's hands.

"Would you stop that?!" roared Kurogane. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Fai gave him a big smile and stopped moving around. "Kuro-chi, you saved me,"

Kurogane frowned at him. "Of course I did, idiot. I wasn't going to watch that man kill you," Kurogane put his hand on Fai's chest trying to make the mage lay down. But the damn wizard wouldn't budge, irritated Kurogane added, "And you should have said something! You should have told me that psycho path was here. I would've-"

"It wasn't something that you needed to be bothered with," Fai said still smiling at him.

Kurogane hated that smile. It was a fake smile. A mask that the mage constantly wore. He absolutely loathed it.

"That man has hurt you before, right?" Kurogane asked.

A smile was his answer.

"When I was treating you there were marks besides the ones you got today."

No answer.

"There not battle scars so don't use that as an excuse,"

Still no answer.

"Are they from him?" demanded Kurogane. "That guy?"

Once again no answer. Kurogane almost wanted to shake an answer out of the mage.

"He didn't do it to be mean," said Fai quietly.

"Wha?" said Kurogane looking at the mage who was still, for some reason, smiling. "Why did he do it then?"

"He did it because he loves me,"

Kurogane blinked and let the words sink in. "You want to run that by me again."

"I don't expect you to understand," Fai said rather coldly. "That's why we shouldn't talk about it."

Kurogane really wanted to shake the mage now. So you're saying that, the guy I saw earlier impaling you with his sword is proving that he loves you,"

"Yes," Fai smiled at the ninja sadly. "I know what you're thinking Kurogane. Don't worry I'm not an idiot. What you saw earlier….he was trying to kill me. But-"

"You still love him,"

The mage nodded unable to keep eye contact with Kurogane anymore. "I can't go back to him anymore. He'll kill me,"

Kurogane was silent. How could you love someone who treats you like that? It was utterly ridicules. Kurogane frowned. Princess Tomoyo had said something about this once.

_"People who were born into a world of only pain and suffering should be treated kindly, Kurogane," she had told him kindly one day. _

_"Why? They're weak. Why pity them?" He had answered her._

_She smiled at him. "Because if they were only treated poorly then they don't know the feeling of love and compassion. Sometimes they will treat others the same way. Or they will continue to look for people who treat them poorly because it's the only form of love they know. Isn't that sad Kurogane?"_

_"Meh," he answered. _

_"One day you might meet someone like that. I hope you treat them kindly," her violet eyes shined brightly. They always did that when she talked like that. She always spoke like she knew something. Of course the ninja knew that the princess had dreams and visions. "I hope you are kind to that person if you ever meet them," _

_Kurogane sighed. "If I ever meet someone like that I'm sure I'd hate them. Weak people anger me," _

_The princess smiled warmly at him. "You never know." _

So this must have been what the princess was talking about. Fai still loved that evil man because he was the only form of love that Fai ever had.

Kurogane felt sorry for the mage. Really and truly sorry for him. Even he had loving parents at on point in time. And he had his princess. But what did Fai have?

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," whispered Fai starring at the wall in front of him, tears falling from his blue eyes.

Fai was clearly worn out. Any chance for happiness beaten out of him. Kurogane sighed and placed a hand on the magician's head. His once golden hair now covered in dried blood. The mage sniffed.

"Don't cry," Kurogane said as kindly as he could.

"I'm not," the mage replied. However, that answer only brought on more tears.

The warrior sighed again and took a seat on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Fai and brought the wizard to his chest. "Just until you stop crying," he said.

"Thank you," Fai whispered closing his eyes. Even with his eyes shut tears still feel from them.

Kurogane had always found the wizard rather weak person. But now he knew that that wasn't true at all. It would take a very strong person to go through what Fai went through and be a somewhat normal person. Fai had a lot of strength. He wasn't weak or worthless.

The warrior sat with the sleeping mage. He wondered if he could have gone through what Fai had gone through. It was a hard thing to imagine. After a while he realized he couldn't imagine a world like that were you didn't have one alley or friend.

Even he couldn't live with out his princess. He had traded his beloved sword to that witch just to get home to her again. The one who had sent him away in the first place. She was everything to him. And he wanted to get back home more than anything. Of course he would have a few choice words to say to her when he got back but he wouldn't hurt her. Never. Yes at home Princess Tomoyo was waiting for him. Fai didn't have anybody who cared about him waiting back home, as far as Kurogane knew.

Once he went home and the kids found the feathers and also went home what would be come of the magician. He had made a deal to run to as many worlds as possible. Would he and Mokona run forever? Would the witch one day say time is up and leave Fai on what ever world he happened to be on? Once he was gone would that evil man catch up to Fai? What would happen to him?

Kurogane tightened his grip on the magician. For as long as he could he would protect the wizard. As long as they traveled together he would insure Fai's safety. No one would ever hurt him again. Not while he was around.

Once they split up though? He didn't feel like thinking about that part right now. He would think of something. Maybe they would find a world where Fai would always be safe. Maybe.

He would think of something. No one would ever hurt the magician ever again. He would start by finding the bastard who did this to Fai. He didn't care if he got weaker. The sooner that guy was dead the safer the wizard would be.

xXx

Fai opened his eyes to find himself once again at the ceiling. He tried to remember how he had wound up lying on his back when he had worked so hard to sit up. Kurogane had wanted him to lie down. He stared at the ceiling for a little while trying to muster up the strength to sit up.

"Fai?" asked a voice in his ear.

"Mokona!" the magician replied happily turning his head to look in the white creatures direction. "I didn't know you were there."

"I've been here all night," said Mokona. "Kurogane was here for a while too. But he got mad and left. He didn't like my singing,"

"You were singing?" asked Fai struggling to sit up.

Mokona nodded. "Mokona wants you to get better. I was really worried. I don't want anymore bad things to happen to Fai," the white creature patted the mage's bandaged arm carefully.

Fai smiled at Mokona. "Thank you for worrying about me, Mokona,"

Mokona smiled back at the wizard. "Sakura cleaned your hair while you were sleeping and I helped!"

"Well, thank you again Mokona,"

"Sakura and Mokona wanted to do more. But Kurogane had already taken really good care of you."

"Did he now?" said the wizard. He tried to remember all of their conversation last night. But he could only remember bits and pieces.

Emerald eyes peeked into the room. Then disappeared. Then reappeared caring a tray of delicious smelling food. "I'm so glad you're awake," said the owner of the emerald eyes, Sakura. "I made you breakfast! I made it extra sweet just how you like it,"

"Hyuu, thank you Sakura-Chan," Fai said smiling at her.

Sakura's smile quickly faded. "But your hands,"

It was true with Fai's hands wrapped in bandages it would be imposable for him to eat.

The princess looked at the food sadly. "I'm sorry Fai-san. I should have remembered that you couldn't use your hands."

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. I'll figure out something," Fai said happily.

She didn't look convinced but placed the tray on his lap. "Are you sure it'll be alright?"

"It'll be fine," said Mokona grabbing a sweet role. "I'll help Fai eat his food. Open up Fai!" cried the white creature.

"Mokona I can't fit that whole thing in my mouth,"

"You can do it!" cried Mokona lunging at Fai the sweet role in hand.

Sakura laughed. "I guess it'll be all right,"

"Where is Kuro-pon and Syaoran-kun" asked Fai dodging a sweet role attack.

"Oh" Sakura looked at her feet, "They went out to find the man who hurt you.

The magician froze. That pause got him a sweet role in the eye.

"Sorry Fai!" sang Mokona.

"They won't find him," said Fai wiping his eye with his bandaged hand.

Sakura smiled at the magician. "Don't worry I'm sure Kurogane will get him. He's one of the strongest people I know. Even stronger then by brother Toya." She turned around to leave. "Get better fast, okay?"

Fai smiled weakly at his breakfast which was now being consumed by Mokona.

XxX

"This is where I found him," said the ninja. Yes this was the place. It was obvious with the dried blood on the wall and ground. Fai's blood.

The young boy, Syaoran looked around the alleyway. "Do you know who it was that hurt him?"

The ninja glanced at the boy. "It wasn't that teacher of your's"

"Oh," was all Syaoran said but the relief in that one sound was clear. That man had tried to kill Fai once before. He had tried to kill al of them before but had gotten Fai first in the virtual world of Otto.

"It was someone from Fai's world," said Kurogane. This was hopeless. He couldn't feel the strong magical presence that he had felt last night. Whoever it was was gone.

"The people he's running from?" asked the boy.

"Yeah," the warrior replied leaving the alleyway.

Syaoran was silent. "Kurogane-san, do you think Fai-san is a criminal in his world?"

"No," growled Kurogane. The very idea of Fai being a jewel thief on the run or a mass murder was hilarious. "Can you see that idiot mage really being a criminal?"

The idea of Fai surrounded by bodies and gems in his ridicules looking coat clutching his staff, smiling of course, finally at last with one of his fake whistles: "Hyuu, that was a hard days work," then dragging a heavy bag of jewels off, was simply ludicrous. But it did bring a smile to his lips.

"Yeah," said Syaoran shaking his head trying to get a similar image out of his head. "You're right Fai can't be a criminal,"

Of course Fai could come up with some pretty dark ideas on how to do stuff. He had once considered kidnapping a lord's son to get one of Sakura's feathers. Fai probably didn't even have the attention span to carry out a plan like that. And the mage's capability to be quite long enough to steal gems and jewels was non existent.

He frowned. He couldn't see the mage purposely hurting another human being. He didn't raise a hand to that man that hurt him. He couldn't see him raising one to hurt innocent people.

"You still have to wonder why someone would cross worlds to find you." said the boy. "He must've done something,"

Kurogane didn't answer. The world was a cruel place. Finally he said, "You should know better then anyone that sometimes perfectly kind people have terrible fate pushed upon them,"

Syaoran frowned; Princess Sakura had lost all her memories. The feathers had been pieces of her heart. At the beginning of their journey she had almost died from not having any of her feathers returned to her.

"You're right Kurogane-san" said the boy. "We've trusted Fai up till now and he had given us no reason to doubt him."

"Let's keep looking. I'll know the bastard when I see him," Kurogane said. Even though that man was gone. He didn't want to go back yet. He had really wanted to go back to the inn and tell Fai that he would never have to be scared again. That he could sleep soundly at night and no longer be afraid. That that horrible man that had tortured Fai was gone forever.

And when they eventually parted ways Kurogane could know that Fai would be all right. He had wanted more then anything to be able to tell Fai that. He wanted to be able to tell the mage that he would be safe. To see him smile a real smile. Kurogane smiled at the thought.

He stopped so suddenly that Syaoran slammed into him. "Kurogane-san?" he asked.

The ninja looked at the ground in horror. All these feelings inside of them. What the hell were they? He didn't like them that was for sure.

That wizard had unknowingly cast a spell over him. Last night that one night when he had seen the true Fai the broken down, miserable, crying Fai, he had felt something. He had seen the wizard without the mask. For the person that he truly was. A person who needed someone to help him.

And he had wanted more then anything to help this poor person who no longer could stand on his own anymore. Most of the night he had held onto Fai thinking of all the ways to kill the man who had done this to him. And how to help Fai.

These unwanted feelings of things he had never ever felt towards someone were pissing him off. They were even stronger then the feelings he had for his princess. But what were they?

"Kurogane-san?" asked Syaoran.

The ninja didn't answer.

To be continued…

A/N

Sorry for the wait. I had to rethink my story line a little bit. The next one won't come out for a bit. The chapter that is supposed to be next I've decided to hold off on. I don't want their relationship to move to fast. Which is what was kinda happening. Also there is a plot bunny in my head giving me a great idea for another Tsubasa story. And it won't leave until I write it down. I'd like to have another chapter up within a week. But I got a new job that's taking up a lot of my time. So hopefully my next chapter will be up soon. We'll see. Thanks for reading

7dragons7


	4. To love and protect

Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa

Spoilers- none. Just so you all know I made up my own story for Fai's past since I don't know it yet.

Oh and for those who don't know italics are dreams and thoughts and like in the last chapter when a character is remembering something like a past conversation.

"Were back!" said Syaoran as he and Kurogane entered the inn.

Sakura beamed at them. "I'll go get the tea," she quickly disappeared and reappeared with a tray and teacups. "There was a lot left over from Fai-san's meal."

Kurogane frowned. "He didn't eat?"

Sakura's smile faded as she shook her head. "Not really. With his arms and hands all bandaged up its really hard for him to eat by himself. So Mokona tried to help. Though I think Mokona ate most of it in the end." Sakura smiled again. "But he seems to be the same old Fai again!"

"Well that's good," said Syaoran taking a teacup.

Kurogane knew better.

"Did you find him? The man who hurt Fai?" Sakura asked quietly.

The young boy shook his head. "No. And we really can't waste an-"

"It's not a waste of time," snarled the ninja cutting Syaoran off in mid sentence. "If the princess had been attacked you wouldn't sleep until you killed the man who hurt her. We should do the same thing for that wizard," "You're right Kurogane-san. I'm sorry," the boy quickly took a sip of his tea. Daring to speak again. "However, we do need to find Princess Sakura's feather soon. The sooner we find it the sooner we can leave this world. "

"Then Fai will be safe?" asked Sakura.

The boy nodded.

The ninja stayed silent. He didn't feeling like bursting the girl's bubble. Fai could go to as many worlds as he liked. But as long as that one man was alive he would never be safe.

He left the two alone and headed off to the bedroom that he and Fai were sharing. Unfortunately it only had one bed in it. And Fai needed it more then him. If by chance he ever got injured he knew the mage would do the same. At least he hoped he would.

He entered the room and took a moment to take in the sight before him. Bandages that had once covered Fai's broken arms were now all over the bed and the floor and the culprit, Mokona.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the ninja roared so loud that the two kids in the other room jumped.

"What's wrong Kuro-chi?" asked the wizard smiling at him.

Kurogane stomped over to the bed and grabbed the white creature by his long ears.

"NO!" cried Mokona. "Its okay Yuko gave medicine for Fai!" Before Kurogane tossed the small white creature out a window he decided to listen. "I told Yuko that Fai got hurt. Very badly hurt. And I told her I was really sad. Really, really sad. And I told her that I wanted him to get better. So she sent medicine. Its special medicine that heals almost anything. You rub it on the hurt area. And even though Fai's bones are the ones that are hurt the medicine will make them heal faster!"

"How much is the medicine going to cost us?" growled Kurogane. He was sure it wasn't a price they could afford.

"Nothing," replied Mokona happily.

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah right,"

"But its true," Mokona cried. "Yuko gave it to me. She wants Fai to get better because I want Fai to get better. Because Fai is important to me! He takes good care of me! He carries me and doesn't complain when I sleep on top of him! And his he lets me keep warm in his coat when we go to cold places! And he is always nice to me he never yells at me like you do! And-"

"I got it," growled the ninja throwing the white creature out the door and slamming it shut.

"Wheet whew. Mokona made me sound like a really good person. But everyone does those things for Mokona."

Kurogane sighed, walking back over to the bed. Fai's mask was back on and all the defensive walls that he hid himself behind were back up. Kurogane took a seat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the bandages scattered about.

As soon as he sat down the feeling hit him again. What was it about Fai that did this to him? An irritating tune was coming from the magician. Though, it didn't piss him off as much as it usually did. In fact, he was glad that the mage was humming. When he had found Fai that night it was all the mage could do to hum a song. That little melody let him know that the wizard was still alive. He could no longer hate Fai's humming or singing because he had almost lost him.

"I couldn't find him," Kurogane admitted. The words were bitter in his mouth. He had wanted nothing more to come and tell Fai that he had killed that man.

"I didn't think you would," Fai said continuing his tune.

He glanced over at the mage. He had his eyes closed and was smiling to him self. He looked a bit better though. What little color the mage had was finally coming back. He no longer looked deathly pale. However, Fai's arms were another matter. Hopefully Yuko's medicine would do the trick and fix the mage's arms. He had been worried that Fai might not be able to use the again. The bones themselves had been shattered.

The ninja cleared his throat. "We should bandage those skinny arms of your's. We have to make sure they heal right."

"Hm,"

"I'll do it," Kurogane said getting up to gather clean bandages. Quickly and carefully Kurogane bandaged the battered arms. "Do they still hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," the magician answered.

"Liar," Kurogane muttered. He could see it in the mage's eyes. They sat in silence as Kurogane wrapped up Fai's arms in new bandages. The only sounds were small whimpers of pain every time Kurogane wrapped a bandage too tight or was a bit too rough with one of the wizard's shattered arms.

"There, finished," Kurogane took a deep breath. He might as well bring this up. As long as they were here. "Last night. I decided something."

"Oh?" said Fai checking out his rewrapped arms.

"I don't want this to happen to you again."

"Me neither. It's quite a painful ordeal. But I'm glad you don't want it to happen to me again, either,"

"Shut up for a second," he snapped. "What I'm trying to say is that as long as that man is around, your life will always be in danger. So I'll protect you from him and anyone else who tries to harm you. I'll protect you. I swear that to you,"

"Don't say such stupid things," hissed Fai.

The words made Kurogane freeze. That harsh tone and the icy way he had said it. He could hardly believe that had come from the wizard. Out of habit the ninja quickly went on the offensive.

"Oh? Well what's stupid about what I just said?" he yelled. "What's wrong with wanting to protect you? Do you want to end up dead? To you want to be hurt even worse next time,"

The ninja stopped talking at once. The icy stare he was getting from the magician made him realize that he was an idiot. Everything that Fai had said to him several hours ago came tumbling back into his head.

Fai did not want someone to protect him or love him. Because those things as far as Fai knew only brought pain. That evil man that had hurt Fai had promised him love and protection and in the end only hurt Fai.

The anger and fear in the wizard's eyes made the ninja's heart ache. "Fai," he began trying to fix the damage his words had caused. "I would never-"

"Don't say stupid things," the magician repeated. The words held no venom in them this time. Just sadness. His words had no venom but his eyes did as he glared at Kurogane.

The ninja knew that their conversation was over.

XxX

_Blood. He could feel it falling from him. He could hear it hitting the polished floor of the castle. _

_Breathing hurt._

_Running hurt. _

_He needed to get away. _

_But where? He had never been outside the castle before. He would take his chances out there. He just had to keep running. He had seen his reflection a while back. You couldn't even tell that it was him anymore. He covered in his own blood. He wondered how he could still be alive. When in mid run he would fall dead to the ground? _

_The boy fell to his knees as another fit of coughs over took him. His fit of hacking echoed along the empty halls. He spit up more blood. Tears threatened to fall as the fit finally ended. _

"_Where are you trying to fly my little bird?" a voice said from behind him._

_Fear flooded threw him. It froze him to the spot. He wouldn't survive another beating. _

"_Ashura," he whispered. _

"_My little Fai. Are you scared?" _

_Tears finally falling. He was going to die. Right here. _

"_What could you be scared of?" Ashura placed a long pale hand on the boy's shoulder. Whatever it is I'll protect you from it," The long nails digging in to his skin. More blood. _

_More tears. More blood. All he wanted to do was run. But he was frozen to the spot. _

"_You shouldn't run from me, little Fai." The nails sunk deeper into his shoulder. "I am the only one who loves you. I protect you. I take care of you. Ashura's other hand grabbed Fai by his blood soaked hair. He turned the young boy to face him. Finally removing the nails from Fai's shoulder. _

"_I am going to take you upstairs." Ashura's voice was fierce now. "and there, I am going to teach you never to defy me or run from me again. You are going to wish you were dead by the end of it," _

"_I already do," hissed Fai._

_That remark almost got him a broken jaw. _

_Fai knew now though. Ashura would not allow him to die at least not yet. Maybe one day when Ashura was bored with him. When his little play toy was no longer fun. When Fai was broken and used in everyway that he was no longer fun to Ashura that would be the day he died. _

_He was a trapped bird. Ashura's little pet. And he knew that he would die as Ashura's little pet. _

_By his blood soaked locks he was dragged to Ashura's chambers. _

"Fai!" Kurogane gently shook the magician's shoulder. "Wake up!"

The magician was shaking. He couldn't make out what Fai was muttering. But he knew he needed to be woken up.

"Fai!"

Fai's eyes suddenly flew open fear filled them. "Ashura!" he cried. He was flailing trying to get up. "Ashura!"

"Fai, calm down," Kurogane said. He pinned the wizard down by his shoulders. "It was all a nightmare,"

A single tear fell from Fai's fearful eyes. He stared up into Kurogane's scarlet ones. That was no nightmare. That had really happened. The first time he had tried to run from Ashura. "Ashura," Fai whispered.

"He'll never hurt you again," Kurogane said firmly finally letting go of the mage's shoulders.

Fai wanted to believe in Kurogane. He wanted to believe but…Ashura's promises of protection and love still haunted his thoughts and his whispers and vows he could still feel being whispered in his ear.

Fai closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "No!"

Kurogane frowned at Fai. "You're falling apart. You don't have the strength to stand on your own anymore,"

Fai's eyes opened slightly to look at Kurogane.

"I will never hurt you," Kurogane whipped away another tear that was forming in Fai's scared blue eyes.

"You'll protect me?" the wizard asked.

"Yes. Always. "

"Kuro," Fai whispered struggling to sit up. With a little help from Kurogane he was able to sit upright. And then to Kurogane's surprise Fai wrapped his battered arms, as best he could around the ninja and buried his face in the man's chest. "Thank you," the wizard whispered.

The ninja smiled and patted the wizard's back. He had to kill this Ashura person before he got back home, to Japan. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he knew that that man was still out there hunting Fai. Or worse already had him.

He would protect Fai until the magician had the strength to protect himself again. That day wouldn't be for a while, he knew that. But until then he didn't mind at all, protecting this blonde goof ball.

'_And so here it is,' _Fai thought to himself. Here he was placing all his trust into someone who could easily turn around and betray him. The thought terrified him beyond words. He tightened his grip on Kurogane. His shattered arms hurt as they were being forced to move in a way that they weren't ready to move in yet, but he didn't care. The worst part of it was if Kurogane did turn around and start to hurt him he knew he would let him. He wouldn't fight it. He couldn't, not anymore. If Kurogane did that to him it would just prove everything Ashura had ever said.

Kurogane's touch was so gentle though. The way he embraced him and comforted him. He had never been held like this before. Or comforted. It was a nice feeling. Kurogane, of course had gotten angry at him before and threatened to break his scull open but, he knew that Kurogane would never actually hurt him on purpose.

All his trust and faith was placed in Kurogane now.

To be continued…

A/N

Oh. I feel kind of stupid cause after I checked it I realized I left out the Chi variable. I'm sure she was nice to Fai. bashes head against keyboard AH!! I'm sure I'll figure it out but still. It's all because I added chapters. The relationship was moving way to fast in the original version. So I added a few chapters. But now that I've written this one I have to rewrite this one because I changed it again. There isn't much change but still enough to make me have to rewrite everything again. So this next one won't be out for a while. I'm sorry.

BTW thanks for the reviews. There aren't a lot but I love each and every one of them. And I am also just grateful for reviews. . There a lot of help. So thank you everyone.

7dragons7


	5. Unknowingly Loved

Disclaimer-I do not own Tsubasa.

Spoilers-none

A/N-sorry for the wait. I'm a little nervous about this chapter but I think it came out all right. Well enjoy.

Kurogane and the young boy Syaoran walked back to the inn together. A white feather was in the younger boy's grasp. They had done it. At long last gotten the princess's feather. Now they could leave this world.

Kurogane glanced at Syaoran; he was smiling at the feather. Just happy to have found another feather of memory. "Hey," he grunted at the kid.

"Yes?" the boy asked, looking up at him.

"I need to ask you something,"

"Okay," Syaoran said waiting for the question.

But it never came.

"Kurogane-san?"

The ninja stopped walking. The boy stopped too.

Taking a deep breath, "What do you feel when you're with the princess?" This was the best way to ask the question. He had decided last night that this was the best way to find out what this feeling was that he got around Fai. He was sure that it was just a strong urge to protect the magician. He was just concerned because it was such a strong feeling that wouldn't go way no matter how hard he tried. "Why do you want to know?" the boy asked confused.

"I just do. Now answer. What do you feel when your around the princess?"

"Well," began Syaoran. "she is my most important person. A beloved and cherished person. I would never want to see her hurt or ever in any pain. My heart pounds when I'm around her. Even though she won't ever remember me, but she still is Princess Sakura the young girl I grew up with. I still feel the same about her as I did in Clow," The young archeologist closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "All the feelings I get when I'm around her. I feel very warm. My heart always pounds a little bit faster. Some days it feels like butterfly's are in my stomach, because she makes me nervous sometimes." The boy opened his eye's to look up at Kurogane. He put his hand on his heart. "I love these feelings that I have when I am around her. Because plainly and simply I love Princess Sakura. I'll always protest her and cherish her even if she can't remember me."

Kurogane starred at the boy. He of course had already known that the boy had loved Sakura. That was no secret. However the feelings he had described fit what he was feeling on the nose.

"Is that all, Kurogane-san?"

The ninja nodded. Together they headed back to the inn where Fai and Sakura were waiting. Two people who had no idea that they were loved by someone else.

Kurogane shook his head. He couldn't love Fai. That spelled disaster all over it. It was true that he did care for Fai. He did want to protect him. He didn't want to see him hurt. Besides his most important person was Princess Tomoyo. But when he thought of her now her midnight black hair her sparkling violet eyes, her pale skin, yes, she was very beautiful. But blonde hair shinning in the sun and icy blue eyes seemed much more appealing to him now. When had his Princess faded from heart? And when had the magician taken over?

He looked up at the inn they now stood in front of. Inside was a wounded wizard who needed to be loved and taken care of more then anything. "Kid, we need to leave this world right away. Got it?"

The boy nodded, entering the building.

Kurogane stood outside. He wondered why he wasn't putting up fight to the fact that he loved Fai. Trying to deny it seemed like something he would do. He just needed time. To fall in love with the mage was complicated. For one thing one day he would go home. And Fai had no desire to stay in one place for to long. Also if he got home before the search for feathers was over Fai would stay with the kids and help them finish their journey. Then Fai would continue his alone. Perhaps it would be better to keep the feelings locked up inside. Once back at home he would be with Tomoyo again. He would get her to take the curse off and things would be the way they were supposed to be. In time the mage would probably even fade from his memories. Just another person he had once known. That was all.

Satisfied with that. He entered the building. Syaoran was busy packing up his and the princess's things. While Sakura packed up Fai's things. He peeked into the room to see her carefully putting the magician's jacket on him. Trying her very hardest not to bump the already damaged arms.

Quickly Kurogane gathered his things. The things he didn't need like the clothes of this world he gave to Mokona. Mokona sucked them up and sent them to wherever until they may need them again.

"All set Princess?" the young boy asked also giving Mokona the extra things they had obtained in this world.

The young girl nodded adjusting her own coat. Syaoran handed her, her feather. The white feather with the pink pattern disappeared into her body. Her eyes slowly fell shut and she fell into the young boys arms. "Let's go Mokona,"

"Puu!"

White light surrounded them as they headed off to a new world.

The ninja glanced at the mage. The wizard would be much safer once the were in a new world.

XxX

The group landed in a dark alley way. Blasts could be heard in the distance. Screams not all that far from them. "Were here!" cheered Mokona.

Kurogane glared at the white creature. This world was even worse then the last one. He peeked his head out of the alley to take a look at the new world. People were running, crying, screaming. He glanced over at the mage.

The wizard looked up at him. His blue eyes shining from underneath his hood. He gave Kurogane a smile. Even the wizard knew that this place was far from safe. But he couldn't feel Ashura's presence here, and that was the most important thing to the mage.

"Where are we?" asked the young boy tightening his grip on the unconscious princess.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind them.

Several people were at the end of the alley.

Kurogane whipped around taking a step forward gripping the handle of his katana. How had he not felt the presence of people behind him?

"Look at the girl," said one.

"She'll fetch a good price,"

"So will the one in the coat,"

"No he won't. Look again. That one is damaged. You can tell by the way he's holding himself,"

"Well, whatever, we'll keep him for ourselves,"

The group walked towards them. Kurogane counted five of them. They were all pulling out knives. One or two had clubs of some sort. Kurogane just had to be careful not to kill one of them.

"Grab the girl and the blonde. Kill the other two,"

Two went towards Syaoran the rest towards Fai.

Even while holding the princess the young boy could still pull of amazing and powerful kicks. The two men went down in mere seconds. Kurogane too didn't need to pull out his weapon. He jumped in front of the wizard punched one in the stomach and another in the face.

"Fai!" cried the young archeologist.

Kurogane turned towards the mage. One man had snuck past him. He had Fai by his arm twisting it painfully in the wrong direction. The wizard had his eyes closed tightly, biting his bottom lip to avoid crying out.

Kurogane pulled out his katana so fast the man never had a chance to defend himself. Kurogane sliced off the arm that was hurting Fai. It feel to the ground. The next sound was screaming coming from the man. Kurogane knocked the man to the ground. And put a foot on his chest and pressed down. He should kill this man.

"Every time you kill your strength will decrease," his princess's voice echoed through his head. He couldn't kill this worthless excuse for a human being. He had someone else to kill. Ashura. He needed to be at full strength if not stronger to fight Ashura. He couldn't lower it on some worthless scum of this world. But this man had hurt Fai it hadn't even been one day and his promise to the wizard had been broken. He glared at the man squirming and crying under his boot. What to do?

"Kurogane," said a voice. He ninja thought at first it had been the boy. He turned his head to see the wizard stepping towards him.

Blood dripped from the one arm he could see it stain the pure white coat he wore. His skin was once again deathly pale. Blood covered the mage's lips from when he had bit them. "Let's go,"

The ninja now glared at the magician. Fai didn't say it but his eyes did. I'm not worth it. The ninja stepped off the man. He should kill that scum. His promise to the wizard had been broken because of him.

"Puu!" said Mokona popping out of the ninja's cloak. "Mokona has just determined that there is no feather in this world!"

Kurogane angrily pulled the white creature out of his cloak. "It took you this long to figure it out!" he roared.

'Puu!" laughed Mokona. "Mokona will take you to the next world!"

And with that white light enveloped them again and they headed off to another world.

XxX

The group landed in front of a forest. Not a dark scary forest. A regular forest with a little path way with a sign that said a village was a few miles away. Behind them green fields and colorful flowers and above them blue skies fading into orange and yellows as the sun began to set.

"Looks like this is as good a place as any to spend the night." said Syaoran. "I'll go look for firewood and something to eat."

"Hyuu, Syaoran-kun! You're going to go hunting?" Fai asked putting on the fake smile.

The young boy nodded will you keep an eye on Princess Sakura for me?"

"Of course," said Fai.

The young boy set the girl down gently on the grass and removed his dark green cloak and wrapped it around her. With a wave he headed off.

Kurogane stepped towards the mage. "Why did you stop me?"

"Stop what?" asked the wizard.

"Why did you stop me from killing that guy?"

The mage turned to him no silly grin on his face no mask. "Because Syaoran-kun and Sakura-Chan should never have to see the dark side of there traveling companions. If you killed that man in front of Syaoran he would always be somewhat wary of you. The relationship you have with him would of drastically changed. I didn't want that.

Kurogane frowned at the wizard. "That's the best lie you have ever told me. And if you hadn't been looking me in the eye I would've believed you. But you just made that up. What you say is true. But at the time when you stopped me that wasn't going through your head."

Fai looked away.

"I know why you stopped me. And I don't ever want that thought to run through you're head again," his feelings for Fai were swimming around inside him again. He could try his very hardest to ignore them but they would never go away. "You are always worth it,"

The wizard's eyes went wide.

Kurogane cursed. He had to say those kinds of things carefully to the mage. Whenever he said things like that the magician fought a huge battle within himself. What he was being told now and what he had been told all his life.

"Why do you say all these things suddenly?" asked the wizard. The ninja looked back at him. "All of a sudden you began to treat me kindly and you swore to protect me. Why? Why all of sudden?" The mage turned to look at Kurogane at last. "Is it because you feel sorry for me? I don't want you to pity me or show fake kindness to me. I know you don't really like me so you don't have to pretend anymore or force yourself to be nice to me."

Kurogane stepped up to him and grabbed him carefully by the shoulders. "I do it because-"

He stopped. Saying the next few words would only in the very end terribly and the one who would get hurt the most would be Fai. What would happen when he got home to his world? What would happen-

"You keep confusing me," the magician's voice broke his thoughts. "You keep making me think that you really care about me. But just a few days ago you said you hated me." Kurogane felt guilt gnaw at his insides. Fai still thought that he had meant those things. No wonder he was so confused and wary towards him. Of course he had sort of apologized for the things he had said. Thought at the time the wizard had a concussion and was fading in and out of consciousness.

I hate you. I'll always protect you. I want you to disappear. No one will ever hurt you again. These things he had said to Fai all within a week. No wonder the mage was confused.

"You sound like Ashura," said Fai.

The ninja froze. It was like the magician had impaled him with his own sword. He sounded like Ashura? Those four words echoed threw his head.

He had to do it know. He had to tell Fai how he felt. If he didn't Fai would become more distant towards him. The relationship that they once had would never be the same. Even if Kurogane kept his feelings locked up inside. There could know only be love or distance.

Now more chasing the wizard around the inn rooms. No more Mokona's being tossed in his face by the mage. He wondered if the honorifics at the end of his name would stop as well. Either way things were never going to be the same again.

He lifted the wizard's head up with his hand. "Listen Fai," he began. "I never at any point in time have ever hated you. That one night when I fond you made me realize just how very important you are to me. And a life without you in it would be unbearable one. So I vowed to protect you. But that isn't enough. I can't be happy with just protecting you. Because-" Kurogane took a deep breath these next words would probably scare the wizard away. But they had to be said. "because, I love you,"

Fai's eyes filled with fear and he began to step away from Kurogane. The ninja wouldn't let the magician get away just yet. He pulled the frightened wizard into him. "It's not what you think. You will never be hurt by my hand,"

"Promise me." said the mage quietly. "Promise me that you will never hurt me,"

The ninja smiled. "I promise." Whatever the future held for them he would deal with it then. Not right now. He would figure it all out in good time.

"I promise," he said again.

Fai looked up at him. His eyes still a bit fearful. Getting on his tip toes he gently kissed Kurogane on the lips.

The ninja looked at him with a frown. "What was that?"

"Kiss," Fai said simply.

Kurogane smirked. He leaned down and captured the mage's lips with his own. He would show him what a real kiss was.

To be continued

A/N-Sorry this took so long. I went to Acen (anime central) this weekend. So much fun. I went as Tohru from Fruits Basket. I had a stuffed Yuki and of course a picture of mom with me . I saw three Fais. They were all really good and so cute. One even gave me a kiss. XP Anyway like I was saying up at the top I'm a little nervous with this chapter. I think it's all right. I hope it wasn't too soon for the last part. I couldn't draw it out any longer. Anyway the next chapter should be up Friday. Don't worry there is still plenty of story left to tell. There are still a few chapters left before the end. Hope you enjoyed!

7dragons7


	6. I love You

Disclaimer-I once again sadly admit that I do not own Tsubasa. It all belongs to Clamp.

Spoilers none.

A/N I hope this chapter does not confuse anyone. However, I felt that this was a necessary chapter that needed to be done in order for me to keep the plot moving. I will explain better at the end of the chapter.

Kurogane continued to ravage the wizard's mouth. It was the first sweet thing he had ever enjoyed. Perhaps all the sugary crap Fai consumed gave him this sweet flavor. Whatever it was the ninja could not get enough of it.

A passing thought of taking Fai right here in the grass right here did not seem like a bad idea. He could give the rest of his body a taste as well. However, a moan from the sleeping princess was like a cold shower on those thoughts. He quickly parted from the magician.

The young princess slowly sat up. She looked around her. "A new world." She looked up at the two men. "Where is Syaoran-kun?"

"He went off to find food Sakura-Chan," Fai said happily.

The princess's emerald eyes focused on Fai. She quickly got up and ran to his side. "What happened Fai-san?" she carefully touched the newly hurt arm.

"We ran into bit of trouble at another world while you slept," Fai answered.

"I slept through a whole world!" cried Sakura.

"We weren't there very long," Fai assured her.

The young princess frowned at the bloodstain on the white coat.

"Does it hurt," she asked.

The magician shook his head.

Sakura looked doubtful as she watched the blood drops fall from the bandaged hands onto the green grass.

"Fai I have the medicine from Yuko still!" said the white creature popping out of Sakura's coat.

"Have you been here the whole time!?" roared the ninja.

Mokona laughed an evil laugh. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"What secret?" asked Sakura looking up at the two men.

A quick glance between the mage and ninja was all that was needed. A princess missing most of her memories did not need to be told about a complicated relationship between two of her traveling companions. Especially when both were sure that, the princess's knowledge of a relationship did not go past a goodnight kiss.

"It wouldn't be a secret if we told you Sakura-Chan,"

She looked at the two thoughtfully. "Did something embarrassing happen between you two?"

"You sure are nosy," said Fai.

Sakura was about to say something else when the sight of Syaoran caught her attention.

He was carrying several fish. "There is a stream near by," he explained. "You should go there," he told the magician, nodding at the wounded arm.

"I'll go with him," said Sakura quickly getting up.

"Princess," the young archeologist looked unsure at the princesses desire to go off in the forest.

"It'll be fine," she said. "Where is this stream?"

Kurogane sighed. The princess just wanted to go because she thought that Fai would be the easiest target for her bombardment of questions. This was probably true. He was sure one glare from him would silence the girl on the spot. Little did she know Fai would be just as challenging to get information out of.

Syaoran had decided to tag along with Sakura and Fai which meant that he got stuck cooking. Just before the group left, the wizard ran up to him.

Standing on his toes again, he whispered into Kurogane's ear. "I'm sorry,"

"For what," the ninja asked not bothering to whisper.

The magician gave him a small frown. "I'm sorry for not being able to say that I love you," Kurogane eyes winded. "I will. I just cannot yet. So I'm sorry Kurogane."

"That's nothing to apologize for," Kurogane growled. "I thought that would be the case. You'll say it when you're ready,"

The wizard nodded turning to go with the other two.

"But," Kurogane snarled. "If you ever call me Kurogane again you'll never hear those words from me again."

Then for the first time Kurogane saw a real smile form on the mage's lips. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And it was his smile now. Fai was his. He would protect him and love him forever. He would figure something out when he got home to his world. He would make it so he and the mage would be together.

"All right then Kuro-puppy," said the magician as he headed off with the others.

Kurogane winced. That was his least favorite among all the nicknames but that did not matter. He would take any nickname to see that smile again.

"Ho ho ho," laughed Mokona hopping onto Kurogane's shoulder. "Fai and Kurogane sitting in a tree,"

"That's enough out of you," snarled the ninja, gathering wood to start a fire with.

"Don't worry. Mokona will keep your secret. I'll only tell Yuko,"

The warrior took a deep breath and continued to gather branches and other larger pieces of wood.

"Is Fai a good kisser? Because Mokona thinks so. Fai always gives me nice kisses right here," Mokona took his little white paw and pointed to his cheek. "But what you were doing seemed a lot more complicated."

And it continued like that for some time.

XxX

Night had fallen on their small camp sight. Kurogane sat up unable to sleep. He was not the only one.

"What are you doing up?" he asked the magician.

The blonde glanced over at him. He was wrapped up tightly in his coat starring at the brightly shinning stars above them. "I'm scared,"

Kurogane grabbed his weapon and scooted closer to the mage. "Is he here?" The ninja scanned the darkness around them.

The wizard shook his head. "I'm scared that the next world we go to will be your home. I'm scared that you'll take one look at your princess and that will be that."

"That won't happen," the warrior said firmly. "Our next world may be my home. So what if it is? You'll stay with me,"

The wizard shook his head. "We both can't leave Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-kun alone."

The ninja frowned. This was a problem that could not be ignored. It needed a solution. What was he going to do when they reached his world? He had only paid that witch enough for him to get home. Fai would not stay with him if the kids were still on the journey for feathers.

"I'm sure that you'll be happy though," the mage continued. "I'm sure there is another Fai running around your world somewhere. I bet you could find him."

"Enough," snarled the warrior. "Whatever comes our way we'll get by it. You and I will figure out a way to make things work."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he gave the magician a quick kiss. "Now shut up and go to sleep,"

"Is that Kuro-pon's way of saying I love you when he is feeling cranky?"

Deciding not to reply he lay down and closed his eyes. Moments later he felt another warm body crawl next to him and snuggle at his side.

With a smile, he patted the blonde locks as sleep captured them both.

XxX

At long last, the bandages were ready to come off. Fai smiled happily, as Kurogane slowly unwrapped the bandages that had been one for what had seemed like an eternity.

They were in another futuristic city this time. The two kids were downstairs while Kurogane and Fai were in one of the bedrooms. The magician was sitting on the edge of the bed humming a happy tune.

"There," said the ninja removing the last bandage. "You have to be careful with them at first.

Fai looked at his hands and slowly wiggled each of his fingers. "Oh hands! How I've missed you!" he brought his newly unbandaged hands to his chest. "I'll never take you for granted ever again!"

The warrior sighed. "Come on lets-"

"Kuro-woof-woof! Look what I can do now,"

The thin magician jumped on the man wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck.

"You could do that before,"

"Yeah but now when I do it, it doesn't hurt!"

"You shouldn't have been doing it if it hurt!"

The wizard laughed happily tightening his grip on the warrior.

It was true; now that the magician was one hundred percent, better he would not feel bad taking their relationship to the next level. Up until now, they had only shared kisses. Kurogane was ready for something more.

With the mage still attached, he stood up and got on the bed. Laying the mage down, he of course on top. The mage immediately stopped laughing. He looked up at the warrior. "Kuro-puu?"

He silenced the magician with his lips. With one hand, he began to undo the buckles on Fai's usual outfit.

The magician pulled away form Kurogane's kiss. "Kurogane," he moaned.

Kurogane froze. His full name. He looked at the mage. His blue eyes full of fear. His whole body was shaking underneath him. How had he missed all these signs? "Fai?"

The wizard would no longer meet his eyes.

What had happened to make Fai like this all of a sudden? He reached out to touch Fai's face. The mage flinched away from him. Kurogane's eyes darkened, this was all Ashura's doing.

"Fai," he whispered. Damn that Ashura. He had even hurt Fai here. He got off of the magician and sat on the edge of the bed. He had never wanted to hurt someone more in his whole life. He would find this Ashura one day and he would kill in him in the slowest most horrible way he could think of.

He felt the wizard grab the back of his shirt. He turned to see sad blue eyes looking at him. "I'm sorry," the magician whispered. "I'll still do it, if you want. I want to make you happy because I love you and if this is what you want. Then-" the mage trailed off.

Kurogane sat their in shock. The wizard had just said that he loved him for the first time. He smiled and reached for the mage's hand and pulled the magician into his lap. "I think," the ninja began. "That its time for you to talk about your past."

Fai closed his eyes tightly hoping for another topic of discussion would be there when he opened them.

Kurogane continued. "You need to talk about it so I can stop saying things and doing things that hurt you."

Blue eyes peeked up at him. "Right now?"

"No, when you're ready," The warrior wrapped his arms around the mage. "But it should be soon. I hate that I say and do things that hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"I can't talk about Kuro-chi. I just want it to go away and just start over. My past is unimportant. Many bad things happened but I am still here. Of course being close to someone is a little terrifying to me sometimes because it reminds me of the things that were done to me. And I will always be a worried that the people close to me might turn around and betray me. But you promised that you would not hurt me. You'll never hurt my heart or my body, right?"

"Right," agreed the ninja.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to regret the promises you made to me."

"I would never regret them," Kurogane held the mage tightly.

The magician nuzzled against the warriors chest. "I love you Kuro-puppy," the mage whispered closing his eyes.

"I love you too," the ninja whispered back.

XxX

Together the companions crossed different worlds. Some worlds held feathers some did not. Some worlds were dangerous some were not and in some worlds Ashura's presence could be felt.

Kurogane would know immediately that something was wrong. Fai would cling to him tightly, fearful that his former king would take him away. Kurogane never actually saw the man, he never showed himself. However, Fai knew he was there stalking them. He was just waiting for Kurogane to leave the mage alone for even a moment.

In safer worlds without Ashura, Fai would often ask Kurogane what he would do when they reached his home.

"We'll figure things out when we get there,"

Fai would frown but would not press the subject. He would just say; "Do you promise?"

"I promise," his answer would always be.

So things continued that way for some time until one day….

XxX

"Now where are we?" the ninja asked picking himself off the ground.

"You're wish has finally been granted Kurogane," said Mokona.

"What?" he asked looking around. His scarlet eyes widened.

A woman walked up to him, dressed in royal priestess attire. She had sparkling violet eyes and long black silky hair. Her skin was the color of snow. She smiled at him and in a sweet voice, she said:

"Welcome home Kurogane,"

A/N I hope this chapter was okay. I did some time jumps so I could get to this last part. I hope it is all right, all your comments made me doubt this chapter like crazy. I didn't want six chapters of Kurogane and Fai getting closer it might get a little repetitive and boring. So what I did was I took parts that would be important later and stuck them all in one. I hope the story is moving at a good speed. I know they just got together and now Kurogane is home but as I said, I couldn't dedicate a whole bunch of chapters to them getting closer. I also wanted to keep the story in a good place so no sex scenes. As of right now, kissing is as far as I will go. I'll only hint at other things. . Anyway. The next chapter will be out really soon since I think most of you are going to hate this chapter. So I'll make the next one better. Thanks for reading and thank you SO much for the reviews. I don't want to disappoint anyone.

7dragons7


	7. The princess and the wizard

Disclaimer- I am not the almighty and powerful CLAMP

Spoilers- none

"Princess Tomoyo," whispered Kurogane.

There she was. All grown up now. She had become a beautiful woman now.

"You finally came home. Just like you said you would. I'm sure you have lots of angry things to say to me but that will have to wait,"

Her violet eyes locked on to emerald ones. She quickly ran past Kurogane and grabbed the hands of Sakura.

"You must be Sakura-san. I'm Tomoyo you can just call me Tomoyo-Chan. I have you're feather. I've been keeping it safe. In exchange though, you must spend the night. You must. Come!" Without waiting for an answer Princess Tomoyo grabbed the younger princess's hand and took off with her. "Come on Kurogane!" she called running into the palace with Sakura in tow.

"Princess!" called Syaoran going after his kidnapped princess.

Kurogane followed his princess as well into the palace.

Left alone in the courtyard stood the magician. He stood still watching them all go inside. "Just like I thought," said Fai to no one. "Once you saw her again, I knew I'd be forgotten." No tears fell from his blue eyes. Not yet at least. He would wait for Kurogane to tell him that everything that they had was over. He needed to hear it before he would believe it.

XxX

"Sakura-Chan you look so cute in your kimono,"

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san," Sakura turned pink. She was dressed in the clothes of Kurogane's world now. Tomoyo had insisted that Sakura wear one of her dresses.

The elder princess stopped gazing at the younger girl. "Wasn't there one more? The one with the unique hair color. Where is he?"

Kurogane dropped his chopsticks. Fai! He had completely forgotten about the magician. As soon as he had seen his princess he had completely forgotten about everything else.

"Fai didn't come in," said Mokona eyeing Kurogane's food.

"Oh? Should I send someone to go find him?"

Mokona shook his head. "Fai doesn't like this kind of food. That's why he didn't come in,"

Tomoyo nodded. "Well then he'll miss the good news," she smiled at Kurogane. "Now that you are back I can finally make you my husband."

Once again the ninja dropped his chopsticks. "What?"

"You weren't ready before. And you probably wouldn't have accepted. Now that you have done some growing up I believe that you are ready. I can also see that you have not killed one person since I placed my curse on you. You are more then ready to be my husband."

Everyone looked at the warrior.

"Well Kurogane, are you ready to be my husband?"

Kurogane looked at his beautiful princess, she had grown up wonderfully. It was amazing how much time had passed in this world. He hadn't aged a day in traveling with everyone. Her violet eyes sparkled in the light of the room. Her pale skin seemed to glow. He took a deep breath. "Tomoyo," he began.

XxX

Sakura threw on her white and pink coat from her country over her kimono. She had to find Fai. Where was he though?

"Sakura,"

"Moko-Chan?" she turned and looked down.

"Fai didn't come inside the palace,"

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In the forest. Not very far in, though," Mokona said sadly.

"Thank you Mokona," Sakura quickly sprinted off into the woods. She had to be careful. Kurogane had mentioned how there were monsters and other sorts living in his world. But she had to find Fai. Something was wrong. During their travels she had noticed a change in the two. She hadn't been sure at the time what it was. In time it became clear that the two had become a lot closer. It was all starting to make since now. Now that they were here at Kurogane's home all the pieces were starting to fall in to place.

The look on Kurogane's face when he realized Fai wasn't there. Kurogane would never have just forgotten Fai like that. And Fai even if he didn't care for a person would never ignore someone's hospitality. Especially since food was hard to come by in the last world. The magician must be starving. Even if he didn't like sushi she was sure he would have found something to eat.

There he was. He was sitting at the base of a tree wrapped up in his usual coat.

"Fai-san?"

He looked up startled. "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she took a seat beside him, "Are you okay,"

"Perfect," he gave her a big smile.

She frowned. That was one of his goofy smiles. She hadn't seen one of those in a long time. He claimed he was happy when he was smiling but his eyes told another story,

"I brought you something to eat," she pulled out a napkin and unwrapped it. "I thought you would like these. They were really sweet so I thought you would like them,"

"Thank you Sakura-Chan," Fai took the treats from her.

"Kurogane-san," she began unsure if she should continue. "Kurogane-san is going to marry Princess Tomoyo,"

Fai said nothing. "I knew he would stay with the princess. This is his home after all. And she is his princess,"

Sakura could hardly believe Fai could say all this with a straight face. "You know. You and I are kind of the same. I care very much about Syaoran-kun, and you care about Kurogane.-san so if one day Syaoran-kun had to leave our group to marry a different princess I'd be very sad that he was leaving. I think I might even cry, I don't think anyone would blame me if I did. I think you and Kurogane-san would understand. So Fai if you are sad because Kurogane is leaving no one would blame you if you cried. I think its better then sitting out here in the cold having everyone worry about you."

"Is Kurogane wondering where I am?"

Sakura frowned. "Please come in Fai-san," she begged.

"I will. In a little bit,"

"Okay," she said getting up. "Please come in soon,"

Fai smiled at her. "Of course,"

With a frown she walked away from the magician, and headed back to the palace.

"Did you find Fai?" asked Mokona meeting her at the door.

She nodded sadly.

"How is he?"

"He's hurting inside," said Sakura sadly. "I think he is hurting a lot."

She stared at the forest where one of her friends was suffering alone.

XxX

Kurogane walked down the familiar halls of the palace. Time had passed here but some things never changed. The same smells in the air the same patterns on the wall. It was late, the moon was high in the sky. Tomorrow his traveling companions would leave and he would stay behind. Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Fai.

Where was Fai? He hadn't seen him at all since they got to this world.

"I was giving you time,"

Kurogane turned to see the magician standing at the end of the hall.

"Fai," he whispered, walking towards him

"I was giving you time to think about how we were going to make this work like you promised we would. But now I hear that you and the princess are getting married. So it makes me wonder where I fit into all this."

Kurogane couldn't look the wizard in the eyes. "You don't," The ninja felt his heart being split in two. He still loved his magician and he loved his princess. But right now he had to make a choice. "I choose the princess."

"What about all the promises you made me. Every world I asked you how were we going to make this work? And you said every time that you would figure it out." Fai stepped towards the ninja. "Please tell me you weren't just using me to pass the time."

"Fai," he said again. "What we had is over. I'm sorry your hurt but I had to pick and I choose the princess. And you can hate me and curse me all you want. There is no more us." he walked past the mage.

"Do you want to take a swing at me while you at it. You can brake all our promises at once," hissed Fai.

Kurogane stopped and looked at the magician

The first tear finally fell from Fai's blue eyes. "I gave you everything I had. I gave you my body, my heart, my trust, and my love. And you betrayed me. You broke all of the promises you made to me. And I hate myself for letting you do this to me. I knew you were going to do this to me!" the mage cried out. Each sentence a bit more hysterical then the last. "I knew it and I still let myself believe all the kind things you said to me. I let myself believe that you loved and cared about me,"

The wizard could no longer form a sentence. He collapsed in a pile of tears on the floor.

Kurogane glanced at the mage. "Go to bed," he walked away from Fai. Doing so made his heart brake as well. This is the way it had to be. They were from different worlds neither of them could ever be together. He was destined to be with his princess. Fai could hate him and curse his name till the end of time. That would make two of them.

Princess Tomoyo walked up to the magician. She had been just down the hall listening. "I saw you in a dream once." She said quietly to the mage. Her voice was soft she doubted that the wizard could hear her. "I didn't know if you were from this world or another but I did know that you would meet by Kurogane. I told him to be nice to you."

She patted the magician on the head. "I'm sorry you fell in love with him. You weren't supposed to. But Kurogane's heart has always belonged to me. It was foolish to think otherwise,"

She walked away following her ninja.

XxX

"Goodbye Sakura," said Tomoyo giving the young princess a hug. "Good luck in finding all of your feathers.

"Thank you," said Sakura.

Kurogane placed a hand on her head.

"Goodbye Kurogane-san," she said looking up at him. "Thank you for helping me on my search for my feathers.

"I didn't do much. Its mostly been that kid over there doing all the work,"

She smiled.

"Kurogane-san," said Syaoran. "Thank you for everything. Good luck to you,"

Kurogane gave the kid a nod. "Take care of yourself,"

"Mokona will give you a goodbye kiss!"

He pulled the white creature off of him.

"I guess I'll miss you too,"

Mokona giggled and hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

Fai walked past him and then stopped. "Do you have anything to say to me Kurogane?"

Tomoyo looked over at her ninja curiously.

Kurogane fought the biggest battle within himself. Fai was giving him a chance to take it all back. If he just apologized Fai would take him back. At least they could part on good terms. Maybe Fai would even find a way back to him. But Tomoyo…

"No," said Kurogane finally. "I don't have anything to say,"

He saw the wizard's shoulders shake. "You won't even be the bigger person," said the mage. "I was just hopping you would at least say goodbye to me," Fai walked over to the others. No tears in his blue eyes. Not yet at least.

"Here we go!" said Mokona.

Kurogane felt his heart brake as he saw the light surround his old traveling group. You're making the wrong choice cried a voice in his head.

He looked at the wizard one last time. The wizard gave him one of those fake smiles. "Goodbye Kurogane,"

No! He was on the wrong side. He should be with them. He should be saying goodbye to Tomoyo. He stepped towards his disappearing friends.

It was too late they were gone.

He made the wrong decision. Why did he let Fai go like that? Ashura was still out there. He was still out there hunting for Fai. How could he have just let Fai go like that?

Tomoyo!

"You?!" he roared at her. "What kind of spell did you put on me?"

"There was no spell. If there was I'm sure the sorcerer would have put a stop to it," she turned her back to him. "You would be acting the same way if you had gone with the wizard,"

"That's not true!"

"Kurogane you love me and him. Give it time and you will forget about the wizard. I will wait for you to get over him. I don't think it will take long." Without another word she left him outside.

"Fai. Wherever you are. I am sorry,"

XxX

The group was a member less as they landed in a new world. Fai fell to his knees as soon as they landed. Kurogane betrayed him. Lied to him. Kurogane….

"Kurogane," whispered Fai he didn't want to cry anymore. No more tears.

"Fai-san," Sakura was on her knees beside him. "It's okay,"

She wrapped her arms around the magician. She held him tightly.

"Fai," moaned Mokona.

"It's okay." the princess said again, looking up at the young archeologist sadly.

No one knew quite what to say or do.

To be continued

A/N- I like this chapter better then the last. By the way I'm not a Tomoyo hater I love that girl. I just feel if it came down to it she'd fight for Kurogane. At least that's how I feel. Anyway I finished watching the anime Tsubasa. Is there anymore after Tokyo revelations? If anyone knows that would be awesome, because I realized that I didn't really need to watch all of season 2 of Tsubasa. You watch almost the entire library episode and then switch to the ova. Anyway were the ova is where the newest Tsubasa ended. Book 17. And still nothing about Fai's past. So I have to wait another five months or so and see if his past is in that one. Unless they made more Tsubasa episodes somewhere. Does anybody know?


	8. I Have a Wish

Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa.

Spoilers- its not really a spoiler. Most of you wont even catch it. I wouldn't worry about it, people who aren't up to date with the series.

Princess Tomoyo watched as her beloved Kurogane became just a shadow of the palace halls. He rarely spoke and he hadn't touched his sword since he came back. It had been five years since the magician had left her country. Kurogane had never been the same.

The princess walked into their bedroom. "Kurogane?"

Of course he didn't answer he never did. He had suspected from the moment that Fai had left this world that she had placed a spell on him. She was ashamed to admit it but he was right.

While Kurogane was battling the feelings with in him she had placed the tiniest spell on him to make him choose her. She knew that the magician would be to torn up inside to notice such a small spell. Her plan had not been entirely successful; clearly, Kurogane had always wanted to be with the wizard.

Tomoyo could no longer stand to see her beloved ninja like this. The younger her would have been happy for Kurogane no matter who he picked. His happiness was her happiness. When had that changed?

She had seen the magician in a dream once. A poor broken down thing that would one day meet her ninja. She knew Kurogane would hate him the moment he saw the wizard. How had they fallen in love?

That didn't matter anymore. She had tried many things to make Kurogane happy. She even had a neighboring country lord bring over a slave that looked identical to the mage. Only difference was one eye was missing. Lord Ashura was going to give her a decent price for the slave as well but Kurogane wanted nothing to do with the look alike. There was only one other thing to do.

"Kurogane," she said again. "I must to apologize to you."

His scarlet eyes glanced at her.

"A long time ago when you finally came back to me you accused me of using sorcery on you so that you would choose me instead of Fai. I told you that wasn't true, but I lied to you. I did use a small spell to sway your choice."

Kurogane's features turned dark. "What did you just say?"

Tomoyo held her ground. "I am very sorry Kurogane. I thought you would get over him. I did it because I love you and I wanted to be with you. I understand how selfish it was of me to do such a thing. And I know you'll never forgive me for it."

Kurogane stood up and slowly walked towards her.

Tomoyo was truly afraid that Kurogane might kill her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he demanded.

He was staring right in front of her his eyes burning with anger.

"Because I want to make it up to you," she took his hand. "I'll send you to him!"

"Don't be stupid!" he roared pulling his hand away. "He is probably dead! That man, Ashura probably got him. I came to terms long ago that Fai is dead."

Tomoyo shook her head. "The dimension witch will be able to do something!"

"You can't bring the dead back to life!"

"What if he isn't dead?" cried the princess. "Please, Kurogane I can't stand to see you wasting away in the palace! If he is dead then I'll pay the price for you to travel to find his killer. But at least let me send you there so you can talk to the witch."

The ninja glared at the princess. If Fai was alive the magician would never believe that he had been under a spell. At least he could apologize, that is if the magician was still alive.

"Fine, send me to that witch."

The princess nodded, "I am sorry Kurogane. I-"

"It's far too late for apologies." the warrior snarled at her.

The princess's violet eyes filled with tears. "I know that you must hate me. And I don't blame you. But I must ask, what would you have done? You couldn't have gone with them. You didn't pay enough to continue to travel. You would've been stuck here anyway."

"That may be true. But at least I wouldn't have hurt him. I broke his heart. I finally got him to trust me and then I betrayed him," His scarlet eyes starred into her violet ones. "And it your fault,"

Tears fell from Tomoyo's eyes. "It may be partly my fault but you're the one who couldn't make up your damn mind. You're just as responsible as I am,"

"I know that if I had been thinking clearly that I would have chosen Fai,"

The princess said nothing. Tears continued to fall. She was so mad at Kurogane for saying those things. But what hurt her most was what he said was probably true. He loved Fai now. In his heart there was no room for her.

"Please I hope you one day forgive me," she cried as he walked past her.

XxX

Sitting in her cozy chair drinking a glass of red liquid sat a woman with long black hair. On her lap sat a black creature also drinking the same liquid.

"That's quite a request," the woman said into the glass. "But I'll honor it. The rest is up to them," She patted the black creature on the head. "How would you like our other Mokona to come for a visit?"

The black Mokona gave her a big smile. "That would be wonderful!"

"Yes. It should be quite interesting to see how it all plays out," she smiled to no one in particular as she took another sip of her drink.

XxX

Kurogane was transported to the vaguely familiar backyard of the space-time witch. A woman who he had never in his life had ever trusted. Not surprisingly she was standing there waiting for him. "Welcome back Kurogane," she said.

"Witch," he replied glad to see that she wasn't in that stupid priestess like getup. In fact he was almost positive that she was wearing the outfit that Sakura had got her for white day.

She smiled at him. "Yes this is the same dress. She said reading his face. "Now that I mention it you're the only one who hasn't gotten me a white day present."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"You ate the chocolate I sent,"

"I didn't eat it Fai shoved it in my mouth-" he stopped. "Fai sent you a present?"

She smiled. "He did,"

Kurogane looked away from her "I have a wish"

"Yes you do. But let's have something to eat first,"

Kurogane glared at the woman.

"Don't worry the meal is free," she gave him a smile and headed back to her house.

Kurogane gave her a frown. "That's not-"

"You're too loud. You make my head hurt. Now come inside and eat with me," she demanded.

Clearly, yhat was not a request. With a sigh he followed the witch into her home.

XxX

"Are you okay Fai?" asked the white creature.

The blonde haired wizard was on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Fai?" the white creature cried.

The mage looked up and smiled at Mokona. "Of course,"

Mokona gave the magician's arm a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of there fast enough."

"It's not your fault."

"That time was really scary though. I thought-" Mokona stopped talking and clung to Fai's arm tightly. "I'm scared for you Fai. One day I'll wake up and you won't be there."

"Mokona," whispered Fai. He picked up the small white creature and brought it to his chest. "I'm afraid that will happen too,"

Mokona sniffed and looked around. "Yuko's house?"

Fai looked around as well. Yes this place seemed a bit familiar. The magician smiled but inside he was terrified. If he was here that must mean his time was up. Yuko was going to take Mokona away. The only person he had left. Then he would be alone and nothing would save him from Ashura.

XxX

The black haired woman smiled. "Looks like the rest of our guests have arrived."

Kurogane rolled his food around on his plate. "What are you talking about?"

"They have just arrived." She smiled at the ninja. 'Are you coming?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Are you coming to great my guests?" she asked the ninja.

"Why would I want to do that?" he snarled.

"It's not too late for me to start charging you for your meal," her calm smile turned into a wicked one. "Now come and great our new guests." The black Mokona hopped happily in her arms.

He watched her leave the room. He just wanted to be on his way already. Honestly what was this woman doing? Sighing he slowly followed the witch outside

"Mokona. Fai-san," Yuko said coming out of her house.

"Yuko!" cried the white Mokona happily jumping into her arms with the other Mokona.

"The witch looked the wizard up and down. "it looks like you've seen better days," she said. "So how long has it been for you?" she asked.

"I lost count," Fai said. "You?"

Yuko took a moment. "Almost three years since all of you left."

"Only three?"

The witch nodded.

Fai smiled at her. "Am I here because it's time for my journey to end?"

The witch said nothing. "There is someone here who wants to see you,"

The magician looked at her curiously. Who could possibly be here to see him? The thought that Ashura might have made a deal with her crossed his mind. Yuko was on no ones side it was possible that he was here because Ashura wished for it.

Yuko stepped aside to reveal Kurogane standing in the door way.

Fai's blue eyes widened. "Kurogane," he whispered.

"Fai!?" His wizard was alive! He began to walk up to the mage. There he was standing there, not in the clutches of Ashura. He was not dead. Kurogane stopped suddenly.

The wizard was not dead but he wasn't in good health either. "Fai," he said again.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Emotions swirled in those beautiful eyes but not one of them showed any happiness at seeing the man before him.

"Why are you here Kurogane?" demanded the ninja.

"Did Ashura do this to you?" Kurogane asked ignoring the wizard's question. He could see it in the way the wizard held himself. His once pure white coat was now a dark gray, old blood stains covered certain areas of the coat. Kurogane couldn't even fathom what that coat hid under it. The magician was also pale. Even his golden hair had become a light yellow. His once pale skin was now a sickly gray color. Even his blue eyes were shades lighter. Fai may still be alive but he wasn't far away from death.

A long time ago he had promised his beloved wizard that Ashura would never hurt him again. Yet here was Fai. Beaten and broken.

"Who else would do this to a person?" answered Fai coldly.

"Fai," began the warrior.

"It is far too late to apologize. Many many years too late."

"Years?"

"I've lost count of how long it has been. All I know is that it has been a very long time."

It had been years? The wizard hadn't aged a day. He stepped right up to the magician and grabbed his hands. Immediately the mage tried to pull away. "Fai," he began again. With one hand he tried to cup the wizard's cheek. Fai flinched and turned his face again.

Kurogane quickly pulled his hand away. He had worked so hard to make the mage trust him. He taught him not to fear being touched and loved and most important he had taught the mage that he was worthy of being loved.

Taking a deep breath he began one more time. "Fai, I know that you hate me right now. I-" he stopped. He could blame this all on Tomoyo. After all she was the cause of this. Problem was Fai probably wouldn't believe that there had been any foul play. Seeing as how he had not felt any magical spells at the time. Of course Fai had been focusing on other things at the time. Also Kurogane carried as much blame in all this. If he had just sat down and talked about the situation with Fai, when the magician had first asked, everything probably could have been avoided.

"I know you won't forgive me easily. And I don't expect you to. However, I no longer have a princess to serve. I abandoned her to search for you. As soon as you left my world I realized horrible mistake I had made." Kurogane got on his knees still holding Fai's hands. "You can still hate me. You don't even have to acknowledge my existence but I'm going with you. I from now on will serve only you. I'll protect you."

"Don't you dare say things like that to me!" hissed the wizard.

Ignoring Fai's protests Kurogane stood up and turned to Yuko. "I want to travel with Fai,"

"That is your wish?" asked Yuko.

Kurogane nodded "It is,"

Yuko closed her eyes. "I can not grant your wish,"

Kurogane's heart stopped for a moment. "What did you just say?"

"I can not grant your wish," she repeated.

"Why the hell not!?" roared the ninja.

"In order for you to travel you would have to give me what's most important to you. Once you gave me that there would be no reason for you to travel. Your wish and the price contradict each other."

"What are you saying Yuko-san?" the magician asked.

Yuko gave the magician a smile. "Kurogane's most important thing, Fai, is you,"

Fai's blue eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Kurogane has spent the last five years thinking of only you,"

Fai looked at the ninja in disbelief. "Kurogane?"

He didn't answer the mage. "So what do I do now?" he asked.

Yuko shrugged. "It's all up to Fai now,"

Scarlet eyes met icy blue ones. "Since the day I left?" the magician asked.

"I've only thought of you,"

"Kurogane," Fai looked at his feet. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize!" snapped the ninja. Blue eyes quickly filled with fear as he tried to pull away from Kurogane. "You don't have a damn thing to apologize for." he said a bit softer hanging on tightly to the wizard. "And I don't want you to forgive me either. I want you to hate me or hit me or do something." Kurogane sighed. "Don't forgive me yet. You've been suffering a lot longer then I have."

Fai smiled sadly. "Even if I wanted to I can't forgive you," Those words made Kurogane's heart break. They echoed threw his head.

"I can't forgive you, yet," Fai said finally breaking free of Kurogane's grasp. "But I'd be a lair if I said I didn't think of you every day. I know I've tried to hate you but I couldn't. I still loved you long after you betrayed me. One day I know I'll be able to forgive you. But its not today."

Kurogane starred at the ground for the first time in a long time tears were threatening to fall from his scarlet eyes. Fai was going to leave him here.

"Yuko-San," said Fai walking past the warrior. "I would like to leave,"

Kurogane closed his eyes tightly. What was he going to do? Was this how Fai felt that night when you had told him that it was over? Was this horrible feeling what he caused Fai to feel? It hurt ten times more to be on this side. To be the one getting hurt, getting tossed aside. It was a horrible painful feeling.

"I would like to leave, with Kurogane,"

The ninja opened his eyes in shock.

"I will make you a deal with you. Instead of going to as many worlds as I can I will only go to one more. But Kurogane comes with me. Once we are at that world Mokona can go back to you and we'll never trouble you again."

Yuko narrowed her eyes as she thought about this arrangement,

"NO!" cried the white Mokona. "Yuko, please,"

The witch looked down curiously at the white creature, "What is it Mokona?"

"Fai and I traveled all alone together for a very long time! Fai is my bestest friend. And he protected me from lots of bad and scary things. And in turn I protected Fai and got him out of bad worlds just in time and other times I couldn't get him out fast enough. Lots of bad things happened. I can't leave Fai alone. I don't want to leave Fai!"

"Mokona," said Fai

"Please Yuko let me stay with him!"

Yuko looked at all of them thoughtfully "Mokona. If you wish to stay with Fai. You will have to pay a price.

Mokona nodded. "What do I have to pay?"

Yuko looked sad. "Your price is all of your memories of Clow."

"All of my memories of Clow?" asked Mokona sadly.

"NO!" cried the black Mokona. "You can't give up your memories of Clow"

The small white looked over at the wizard. Fai would have Kurogane now. But what if Kurogane hurt him again? They needed Mokona to communicate. Fai must have known this. But he was letting Mokona go back to his home in spite of that. Mokona couldn't leave his dear friend. Mokona wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I'll pay the price,"

"Then you can go with them," she said sadly. "You will be missed Mokona."

"Mokona," whispered the black one.

"Thank you, Yuko" said the white Mokona giving her a hug. "I'll think of you everyday. We can still talk right?"

"Of course," she said. She looked up at the magician and ninja. "You will go to one last world. Where you end up is where you end up."

"I understand," said Fai.

"Very well," said Yuko. "Mokona when you are ready,"

"Goodbye Yuko," said Mokona sadly. He gave her one last hug and hopped into Fai's arms.

Fai turned to look at Kurogane. The mage held out his hand.

Fai wasn't smiling but there wasn't any hatred in his face either. The warrior took his hand. "Fai. I am sorry for all that has happened to you,"

"Whatever world we end up in I know you and I can fix all the damage that's been done."

The ninja smiled at the magician. He could hardly believe that Fai was letting him go with. That the mage was letting him back into his heart so easily. If it had been the other way around-

That's what made Fai, Fai. Even after being horribly betrayed Fai had still offered him his hand. That's what he had allowed Ashura to do time and time again, but Kurogane would not become that man. Never. He would never betray Fai again.

"Here we go!" cried Mokona as Kurogane, Fai and Mokona headed off to their final world.

XxX

Kurogane landed on a polished marble floor. The wizard landing on top of him. Instantly there was a lot of noise and shouting.

"What in the world is going on here!" demanded a voice.

"Your Highness, please relax," said a kinder voice.

"Oh!" this one was a female voice.

"Don't go near them!" said the first voice.

"Brother let me go! I know them!" the female voice said.

The three companions looked up at a pair of emerald eyes.

"Sakura!" cried Mokona.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" said Sakura embracing the two of them. "You're both here together." This Sakura was only a few years older then the one that they had parted with. The princess wiped away tears of joy. "I'm so happy," She smiled at the two of them. "I'm going to go tell Syaoran-kun that you guys are here," Quickly getting up she sprinted out of the room.

"Sakura!" shouted the dark haired boy. "That girl," he muttered.

The silver haired boy knelt beside them. "Welcome to the kingdom of Clow," he said.

Fai smiled to himself. "How lucky to wind up in Sakura and Syaoran's home. Yuko must have been feeling awfully generous to make this happen."

Here they were in a world with friends. And as of right now no Ashura. But one day he would come. And Fai no longer could run away.

However, he and Kurogane now had plenty of time to fix all that had been broken. Fai squeezed the ninja's hand. Things would turn out all right. He was sure of it.

To be continued…

A/N Almost done. Thanks again for all the sights for Fai's past. You guys are the best I hopped you enjoyed.

7dragons7


	9. Junk

Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa. But it would be the best thing ever if I did.

Spoilers-none

Sorry it's so late and short. Explanation at the bottom

The Kingdom of Clow was a beautiful place. Even Fai who had seen many worlds thought that it was a magnificent place. Kurogane, however hated the weather. It was way to hot it the day and way to cold at night.

The day they had arrived at Clow had been a happy one. Four years had passed in Clow since Fai had left them. Five for Kurogane since they had parted. And Fai had lost track of how many years had passed. So the of course the two kids had done some growing up.

"Will you come live in the palace?" asked Sakura. "If you come live there maybe, Syaoran will come too," They were all heading to Syaoran's house. After Sakura had dragged him from his house to the palace. She had suggested going back for tea. If the boy looked annoyed he didn't show it. He just seemed too happy to have his old companions back.

"I don't know Sakura-Chan," said Fai.

"Oh," she looked up at the magician sadly. "Are you not staying very long?"

"No, on the contrary, the Kingdom of Clow is our new home. Kurogane and I will live here forever,"

Syaoran smiled. "That's good,"

Sakura glared at the magician and ninja. "What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped walking.

The princess looked at the two men. The one looked like death the other the complete opposite. "What happened to you Fai-san? How did you get here Kurogane-san? I want to know what happened."

Fai gave Sakura a big smile. "Well Mokona and I were traveling and we happened upon Yuko's house, and who would've guessed it Kurogane was there! So Mokona and I decided to take him with us. But Yuko then said that if we took Kurogane with us we could only travel to one more world. So that's what happened."

"That's what happened?" Sakura asked. "You took Kurogane back just like that?" She looked at the magician and sighed. "That doesn't surprise me, I guess. When we found all my feathers and Syaoran and I came home I was so worried about you. I'd pray every night that my friends that I had left behind were okay. That Kurogane-san was happy with Tomoyo-Chan and that Fai-san and Mokona were safe." She looked at them both sadly. "Seeing Kurogane-san here and Fai-san looking like that." The princess's green eyes filled with tears. "None of my prayers were answered,"

"Princess Sakura," said Syaoran turning towards her.

"Sakura-Chan," Fai said kindly. "I have told you many times that you shouldn't waste your tears on me." He brushed away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Whatever happened, happened and there is no need to dwell on it. The most important thing is that I'm here now and I'll always be here Sakura-Chan."

The princess grabbed the magician's hand and held it tightly. "You'll stay? What if that man comes back?"

Kurogane looked at the archeologist who looked back and nodded. So Ashura had gotten to Fai right after he left.

"Even if that man comes back I'll stay. Why do you think I brought Kurogane with? He's gotta work hard to get back into my good graces. If you ever need your room clean just tell me and I'll send him over. Or if Syaoran needs a swimming pool I'll make Kurogane build one for him."

Sakura smiled. "You're still the same Fai," To the magician's surprise the girl embraced him. "You won't let anyone worry about you,"

"I never want anyone to be hurt or troubled because of me,"

Sakura released him. "I'll always worry about my friends. Your problems are my problems."

Fai smiled at the princess.

XxX

The ninja and wizard had stayed at Syaoran's home for the first night.

"So the princess never remembered you?" asked the ninja.

Syaoran shook his head and continued his search for clothes that would fit his old traveling companions. "No, but things are just the way they used to be. She demands that I call her Sakura not Princess Sakura and things like that."

The ninja glanced over at the magician. Fai was quite. He was still wrapped up tightly in his coat. Kurogane couldn't believe that the mage had kept it on through out the entire day. This world was so hot already you didn't need a huge winter coat.

"Alright," said the boy. "Kurogane-san you are about the same size as my dad maybe a little taller but these should do at least for tonight until tomorrow."

Kurogane mumbled thanks and took the old clothes.

"Fai-san these will be a bit baggy on you is that all right?" he held out the clothes, long pants and a t-shirt.

The magician smiled at him. "Yes, but I was just wondering if you had a long sleeve shirt by chance?"

The boy smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'll go grab one. Kurogane-san help me find one,"

The warrior looked at the boy confused. "Why?"

"Just come with me," said Syaoran.

With a sigh the ninja followed the boy into the other room.

Syaoran closed the door behind them and went digging in the closet for a long sleeved shirt for Fai.

"So why do you want me here?" asked the ninja.

"I'm promised the princess that I would talk to you. She was going to give you a telling off herself."

"I'm sure I would've survived,"

The younger of the two couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Yes, well, still I thought I would spare you and tell you myself." He paused for a moment putting the words together in his head. "The Princess loves you very much and is very grateful for all you've done for her. However it's no secret that during our travels you were at the bottom of the friendship pole with the princess."

Kurogane agreed that was true. She had always seemed a bit wary of him. Fai-san had spent a lot more time with her as well teaching her how to cook and such.

"So when you left," continued Syaoran. "things were kind of bad for a little while. Fai-san was a mess and Princess Sakura never left his side. Then not long after that he came,"

"Ashura," said Kurogane darkly.

"I don't know his name. Fai-san told us that he was very dangerous. Fai-san protected us from him and from others while we were searching for the princess's feathers. But both the princess and I could see that Fai-san was still suffering because of you. And the day we found the last feather and were sent here," the boy paused. "Princess Sakura was crying begging him to stay. But all he said was that he didn't want to burden us any more and that he was glad Sakura had regained all her memories. And then he and Mokona left. Every now and then the Princess would ask me how I thought Fai-san and Mokona were doing. I would always say that I'm sure they were doing fine."

"Fai-san really loves you," Syaoran continued. "and you hurt him. You hurt him terribly. I understand that you wanted to go home but you never even said goodbye to him. He may have taken you back but Princess Sakura won't forgive you so easily. She stayed by his side for many days after you broke his heart. You hurt one of her dear friends you wont be easily forgiven."

"I take it she never wondered how I was?" asked the ninja.

"I'm sure she did. But you were safe at home. Fai-san was being hunted by someone. He also never got over you,"

Kurogane looked up only to get a shirt in the face.

"Take that to Fai," Ordered the archeologist.

Kurogane got up holding out the shirt. "This is too big for him," he muttered.

"It's all I have." said the boy. "Now go give it to him. Oh and Kurogane-san"

The warrior looked over at the chocolate eyed boy.

"Don't hurt him again," that was not a request that was an order a demand. Not just coming from Syaoran but from the princess too. Not that he ever planed to hurt the mage again. But if he lost his mind and did he would loose the only friends he had in this world.

"You," he said to Mokona as he walked into the main room. "Where did the wizard run off to,"

The room was empty only Mokona remained snaking on treats that he had found in Syaoran's home.

"Fai went out,"

"Where?"

Mokona gave him a tiny shrug and went on consuming the goodies.

With a sigh Kurogane went outside to search. He didn't have to look very far the magician was sitting right outside the house, on the ground leaning against the house starring at the moon in the sky.

Kurogane sat beside him. The two sat in silence for a while.

"I am sorry," said Kurogane at last.

"I know you are," replied the wizard.

That was all that was said Kurogane couldn't be forgiven not yet. He knew that. Forcing Fai to forgive him would only push them further apart. He would wait. He would wait no matter how ling it took.

Fai spoke up again. "When I was traveling with Mokona he and I were watching a show on the television."

Kurogane searched his memory for what a television was.

"It was a very interesting show. There were these dolls but they were alive. The dolls were all fighting to become the perfect doll. There were these two dolls that fought a lot. And one battle the blue eyed doll called the black winged doll junk. If you were junk you could never be loved. There was something wrong with the black winged doll. Because she wasn't perfect she was junk." The wizard wrapped his arms around his knees. "If you're junk you can't be loved. That's how I kind of feel right now. Like junk."

Kurogane frowned. "Don't say things like that. No one will ever be perfect. I've got a good number of battle scars. I'll be damned if that makes me junk,"

"You don't understand. Underneath this coat really is nothing but junk. I'm telling you this now so-"

Kurogane wrapped his arm around Fai. "Be quiet. I don't care what's under that coat. And you are defiantly not junk."

The mage fell silent.

"So what happened to the black winged doll?" asked the ninja.

"The blue eyed doll set her on fire,"

Kurogane sighed "That's how it ended?"

"I had to go before the show finished."

"What other weird shows did you watch?"

"There was one with a girl and she had to collect cards with magical powers and stuff. The girl looked just like Sakura,"

Kurogane looked up at the stars as the magician chatted about other strange programs he had seen

"And there was one with ninjas and one could manipulate sand and no one could beat him. The magician stopped suddenly. He looked up at the sky. "Kurogane?" asked the mage.

"Hm?"

"I thought you should know. Ashura is on his way here,"

To be continued.

Oi! It's been so long. I know it's short. Please forgive. But with all the crazy storms and tornado warnings and my power going on and off along with an internet connection that also comes and goes I didn't know even I would be able to give you guys something. And there is another storm on its way so…. I thought something was better then nothing. Anyway I hope you like it. I'll update when I can.

Oh I guess I should do this.

Disclaimer I do not own Rozen Maiden. Or any of the other anime Fai was talking about. .

7dragons7


	10. One Stands One Lies Dead

A/N I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. Please don't hurt me. See I've updated now. So You'll forgive me now right? Right??? Well please enjoy.

I do not own Tsubasa that belongs to Clamp

His legs were aching. His lungs burned. The fierce wind of the desert blew sand in his eyes and made them tear up. That didn't matter right at this moment. Only one thought in his head.

Kurogane!

He was fighting Ashura. He was going to be killed. Fai couldn't allow that to happen. HE couldn't loose Kurogane again. He couldn't!!

The blonde wizard cursed his slow body. He'd never make it. For someone who spent most of his life running you'd think I'd be better at it.

XxX

The stone wings stood silent. Only they had witnessed the battle two strangers fighting over a wizard. Both fighting for one they love no matter how twisted for that love may be. The fight started with two standing now only one stood. The figure stared at the sky the moon was covered by the clouds it was dark. It was quite. And there was only one standing.

XxX

Fai breathing heavily leaned against the stone wings. Oh God, his lungs hurt. He peeked to see who was there. His heart stopped beating. Only one figure standing one on the ground. It was too dark to see who but his heart knew. Kurogane couldn't beat Ashura.

'For just a minute I'll hold back my tears and grief,' thought the wizard. 'For just a minute. When Ashura kills me we can be together again. Wherever death leads us, we'll be together.'

Taking a deep breath he quickly and quietly stepped out from behind the stone wing. "Ashura!" called out Fai as bravely as he could. "Face me!"

It was still dark but he could see Ashura's outline. Fai closed his eyes tightly focusing on a spell. He probably would only have time for one.

"Oi!" growled a voice. "Who are you calling Ashura. Did you think I got killed?"

The magician's blue eyes opened in disbelief. "Kuro-" he whispered slowly looking up.

The clouds passed over the moon drenching them in a pale moonlight.

"Kurogane," whispered Fai again, placing his hand on the warriors cheek. "Kurogane!"

The ninja almost fell backwards as the wizard threw himself at him wrapping his skinny arms around him.

"Your alive! Your alive!" cried the mage happily tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So I noticed." He looked down at his precious mage. A smiled Fai looked worse then he did and he just fought. Fai's eyes were red and irritated from the sand and crying tears of happiness. In between his "your alive your alive," he wheezed for breath. Still exhausted from running all the way here. His legs were shaking as well, barley able to carry his own weight.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down." said the warrior kindly, "come on." He carefully picked up the skinny magician holding him bridal style. "Lets go,"

"Kuro-puu!" cried the magician. "You can't pick me up you just fought I should-"

"Be quite," grumbled the ninja. "Just relax. Your more worn out then I am,"

"I am not I'm fine!" lied the wizard. If he had to walk all the way back he'd die.

"Just shut up and let me carry you back."

The wizard laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "Gladly,"

Kurogane slowly walked back to the town. The moon there only light. There were no more threats no more danger no more fear. They could finally live in peace. Together.

Fai smiled sadly. Even he knew that even this happiness was only for a moment.

XxX

First thing that needed to be done was to fix Syaoran's home. Everyone helped put the house back together.

"I'm so glad things are okay now," said Sakura to Syaoran.

The brunette haired boy nodded.

"Now they can both be happy."

Syaoran frowned. "For now, yes."

Sakura angrily glared at Syaoran. "What!?! What could happen to them now,"

"Sakura," Syaoran said calmly. "When we started are journey we were all a bit younger. Out of all of us who still looks the same?"

Sakura sadly turned her eyes to Fai. "Oh no,"

"Hyuu Hyuu!! You two. Come on over here!!" called the happy magician.

"Don't ruin there happiness. Let them enjoy it while they can."

Tears ran down the princesses cheeks. Life was so cruel. How much more would Fai have to suffer.

"Sakura," said Syaoran. "Be happy for them, right now,"

"Yes your right. For right now lets just be happy,"

XxX

"Time unfortunately passes faster then anyone would like." said the witch.

The black Mokona looked up at her. "Yuko?"

She just smiled at her small companion. "Time is a cruel thing Mokona. For those who have endless life like myself it can be cruel. You'll understand one day Mokona." she glanced into the kitchen where a young boy was making dinner. Yes even he would one day pass as would his friends which she had grown found off. Yes all mortals must one day die. That was a very human fate. She sipped at her sake.

"Poor Fai," she said. "Enjoy your happiness while you can,"

A/N So like I said. SORRY for not updating in like forever. And I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But this chapter is better then no new chapters right??? Well sad to say there is only one chapter left . So sad. Well please enjoy this. Sorry if my grammar and spelling when back to chapter one level but it has been awhile lol much love from me.


	11. I promise

I know its been a long time since I started this fic. And I know some of you are probably very mad at me. But I will say I never had any intention to abandon this, its changed so much since I started and I just wanted an ending for this to be good. I thought and thought and well here it is. I love this story very much and sad that its over and thank you to those, if your still here, that began this with me, and those who just joined me. I love all the reviews and support you've given me. Here it is the end to I promise.

Tsubasa is not owned by me, I make no profit from this.

The dark haired woman looked up surprised. In the hologram that her furry black companion was projecting, was a wizard who hadn't aged a day. It was as she feared.

"Fai," she said softly. How many years had passed? To many. Yet the two of them looked the same. Only their eyes showed how much time had passed. She gripped her sake glass tightly. "How can I be of service to you?"

The blonde smiled sadly at her. "I wanted to know if I could give Mokona back to you?"

"Why would you want to do that? You need him to speak the language don't you?"

The image of the mage shook his head. "No. I managed to learn it. Mokona would do better with you though."

Her gaze lowered down at her feet. "Fai. Are you all that's left?"

His smile somehow managed to stay on his face. "Just me and Mokona."

"Time passes quickly doesn't it?" she said her shop no longer had the young teenagers it used to.

"Mokona needs you more then he needs me right now. And I know of course, that I can't just give you something, without you giving me something in return. So I was hoping that you could give Mokona back his memories of that Clow person."

Yuko nodded in agreement. "Fai. Did you want to come back too?"

The blonde shook his head. "No."

There eyes locked for the last time. They would never speak again after this. The wizard's fate would be unknown to her after this. "I'll summon Mokona back then. And Fai, please take care of yourself."

"You do the same Yuko,"

Her image faded away. And his dear friend Mokona disappeared in a white light. Mokona had not been the same since the loss of their friends.

It had been a long time since Kurogane passed on. But that's the way normal humans worked. They lived and then died. He grieved for a long time, for his beloved ninja. And for the princess and her dearest one. But he learned that you can not greave forever.

Slowly the wizard made his way back to the castle.

"Uncle Fai!"

He looked over at the young woman calling to him.

She had emerald eyes and dark brown hair. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," he gave her a smile. "You shouldn't be out this late your highness,"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the city. "Well when my great magician has gone off, I worry."

"I told you, I was just sending off Mokona."

She smiled at him sadly. "I thought you might leave to,"

"I wouldn't do that,"

The sad smile turned into a frown. "I miss mom and dad,"

The blonde wizard also frowned. "Yes, I miss them too,"

The young queen of the Kingdom of Clow, the daughter of Sakura and Syaoran. Hokuto.

He was all she had left. He was her escape from her overwhelming duties. She was the reason he could still move forward. She was a shining star in his dimming world.

Of course she was just a mere human. He would out live her. Or maybe he wouldn't.

He noticed his joints didn't move as well as they used to. He got tired easier. He may not be ageing on the outside but he must be on the inside. He would take care of all the descendants of Sakura and Syaoran for as long as he was able. He would live as long as he could. As he said he would.

Then the afterlife. Whatever that held.

Whatever the afterlife was he knew that he would see Kurogane again. After all, he promised him that they would meet again.

"Come on Fai!," called the young queen. "Lets go to town for a little while,"

He smiled at her, quickly running to keep up with his young charge. They were all they had.

_He held Kurogane's hand tightly. This day had at last come and it was breaking the magician's heart. _

"_No tears," came a voice._

_His tear filled blue eyes looked up at his dying lover. _

"_You need to promise me something." Dull red eyes glared at him. "You be strong after I'm gone. You take care of that princess and kid."_

_Fai couldn't help but smile at these words. Syaoran was hardly a kid anymore._

"_You be strong and live. Live as long as you can. And be happy. Smile whenever you can. Your time will come soon, its just taking a little longer. But when your time runs out you'll find me. You can promise me all that, right?"_

"_Of course." Fai leaned over and lightly kissed the soft lips. "I promise,"_

A/N And that's the end. I don't think it's a happy ending but its not a sad one either. Though to be fair it never started out as a happy go lucky story. Again a short chapter. I've written so many versions of an ending for this and this was the only one I thought that did the story justice and the only one I liked. I do hope you all liked it and again I must give my heart felt thanks to all the readers. And reviewers. I love you all. Sadly I don't write to much Tsubasa anymore I fell out of love with the series once I read about Fai's past and all the drama after the that. I still read it in hopes that I'll get the urge to write more again at some point. Again thank you all.


End file.
